彡 ŦĦ ĐΔŘҜ ŞƗĐE 彡 - One Shot Creepy
by ElaQueen
Summary: It's a Vampire story with the OUAT characters. SwanQueen One Shot


**彡** **ŦĦ€ ĐΔŘҜ ŞƗĐ€ 彡**

When Emma woke up, she didn't recognize where she was. She only knew that it was a very dark room. She couldn't see anything at all. She felt an impressive amount of energy and at the same time, she was overwhelmed by the morgue smell of that place.

She did not perceive more than that aroma. Even though everything was absolutely silent, she could feel particles falling on her. She thought she was going crazy with anxiety, because she thought she even heard the dust fall.

Something accompanied her despair. She was experiencing a strong appetite. She felt famished and that bothered her. She was feeling strong anger at that moment. She was anxious but to eat. It seemed that she did not mind being trapped in some stranger's basement.

Finally, she was able to calm down and she tried to get up. Without knowing how, she could now clearly perceive the figures in the darkness. She knew exactly where the door was, so she went immediately to it and she started hitting this. At that precise moment, she became aware of the noise that came from the blows she gave to the door, so she screamed of the pain that she felt and she dropped down a few meters from the door covering her ears.

While she was crying, she realized that she smelled a peculiar smell that she found both attractive and repulsive at the same time. What she smelled was blood, but where? She was scared to death. What had happened to her? Emma was really terrified at that moment.

Now the blonde listened to footsteps. Those steps brought to her mind what had happened last night. She had gone to this new bar in the center of the city. A very elegant and select place called "Fangtasia". This one with a subtle gothic touch where there were beautiful women dancing for the men and women who attended. This was a very classy place where you only entered with invitation. Emma Swan went that night to "Fangtasia" and she managed to pass without invitation.

She had pretended to be one of the new girls in that place and she tried to disguise by circulating around that place showing herself charming. In that place, there were many women who seemed very sexy to her, but there was one woman in particular who captured her attention. When she looked through one of the scenes of the place, their eyes met and that woman had been looking at Emma intensely. The blonde gave her an embarrassed smile and she was distracted when they brought her drink.

Emma only became distracted for a few seconds and when she looked back at the beautiful brunette, she had disappeared. Where the beauty had gone? He was surprised to feel a couple of delicate touches on his shoulder.

"Hello beauty... Are you alone or are you waiting for someone else?" Asked that woman with a very sensual voice

"Hello!" She was really surprised. It was that beauty of a woman in person. Emma could only smile. Therefore, she was a couple of seconds like that until she saw her smile again

"I get it!" She gave her a half smile of embarrassment and she turned around ready to leave. "No wait!" Reached to answer the blonde who could only think how amazing was that strange

"I am alone... And no, I don't wait for anyone!" Now she was charming to the brunette. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan". She extended her hand to greet her

"Miss Swan!" The brunette corresponded to the gesture of the blonde shaking her hand. "I'm Regina Mills, nice to meet you…" She raised her eyebrow to express that she was intrigued

"The pleasure is mine, Regina. And tell me Emma please!" She released her hand with some effort.

Emma had always been attracted to women, since she was a girl. Now that she was an adult, she lived this quite naturally. It was no secret to anyone that she didn't last long with a partner, but she had always been attracted to brunette women.

This woman was spectacular in excess. She had these deep brown eyes that these seemed to speak. Regina had a beautiful face and a body of death. In addition, it was seen that Regina was an experienced, classy and high society woman. She thought it was likely that the stranger was married. Of course, that was not going to stop Emma Swan on her way to the conquest of Regina Mills.

"Do you want to come with me to the dark side?" The brunette asked, pointing to an entrance that bore that name.

That place was the VIP section and private one where that happened what people were willing to happened. However, to enter this place, the people had to have a lot of money. It was very likely that Regina was a millionaire. Emma now knew that Regina was not blunt.

"Oh! Don't take it bad from me, but I think you're confused". The blonde understood that Regina thought she worked there. "I don't work here". She couldn't feel bad because she had pretended to be one of those women

"I know that you do not work here. Was that my question?" The woman immediately approached the young woman and she spoke to her looking at the blonde's lips. "To the dark side go anyone who can and wants to have fun". She smiled at her in a sensual way. "I'll wait for you there. When you go in, you tell him that Mrs. Mills is waiting for you…" She gave a wink to the girl and she retreated out of the dark side door.

Emma didn't know what made her more impressed, if the beauty of the brunette or that she was direct and daring. Regina took it for granted that Emma would go to that place to "have fun" with her. This is how the young woman decided to fall into the clutches of the most experienced woman.

Until that moment, Emma remembered the champagne that invited her by that precious one. The passionate kisses and the caresses that they gave themselves could not be forgotten either. Then, all the memories of Emma Swan went black. Then what followed those pleasant memories were the moments of horror that she was going through in that basement.

Those were steps of heels, which had stopped right in front of the door. Were they the steps of that brunette? If this was so, Regina had kidnapped her and that's why she was in that basement with no more memories than the last ones remembered.

Emma crawled to the far corner of the door. When it was opened, it let in the artificial light and the silhouette of the woman who had it locked up. It was Regina. She confirmed it when she lit the room and went to the switch

"You've already woken up! Sorry if I didn't come to visit you before, but I was waiting for you to get rest enough". It seemed that for this woman what was happening was natural

"Why do you have me here?" Emma responded by trying to calm her crying. A psychopath had kidnapped her, which was evident at that moment

"Easy Emma, this is going to hurt you". He looked at her with a somewhat macabre smile

"How can I calm down if you have me in this room? You're crazy?" Emma tried to wipe with her hands the tears that ran down her face. "What is wrong with you?" At that moment, the blonde noticed that her hands were full of blood and she fell to the floor of the scare crawling to hit the wall. "What have you done to me?" Emma tried to feel if she had any facial injury

"Easy!" She could see that she was trying to be sweet with that girl. "Easy Emma ... Nothing has happened to you, or well, nothing has happened to you that you can imagine at this moment. Please stay still..."

"What do you mean?" She yelled at her. Emma didn't want the brunette to come near her, but for some strange reason she couldn't run away from Regina. She was paralyzed.

"I can show you, you just have to stay calm". She tried to be more delicate and gentle with the girl.

Walking slowly and making gestures to the girl to trust her, Regina took a hand mirror and approached for Emma to take this one. Then, the brunette turned around and turned her back on the young woman.

The girl was now puzzled by the woman's kind behavior. What the hell was happening? With the same strangeness and great fear, Emma took the mirror and she saw herself in it. What he observed scared her to death.

"What the hell?" She screamed. The young woman observed how the blood tears welled up in her eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"Emma ... Don't be scared! What happened to you is something wonderful. What you are now doesn't allow you to cry naturally, because now your tears are of blood". When the woman turned around, her eyes had a strong red glow and huge fangs sprouted from her beautiful mouth. "I am a Vampire Emma ... And I have chosen you as my partner... For the eternity!"

 **This story could continue ... In a bloody way ...**


End file.
